Symmetrical Beauty
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: Soul/Maka/Death The Kid  When Maka's trust is betrayed by the person she's closest to, who will she turn to? Why, Kid, of course! First in the Symmetrical Saga.
1. Symmetrical Beauty

Maka's well-trained instincts told her that something was wrong the moment she entered apartment. Cautiously, she tiptoed through the doorway, gazing around to locate the source of the uneasy feeling growing in her stomach. Seeing nothing, she sighed momentarily, before crossing the room to her bedroom door, nudging it open on its hinges with the toe of her boot.

The room was as empty as it had been when she left for the shops. The window was shut, and nothing was askew. The feeling of dread growing stronger inside of her, she exited the room, going over to Soul's door.

Knowing that he was home, she rapped on the door. The noise was a lot softer than she had intended, yet still loud enough for the white-haired boy to hear it. So when there was no response , she was surprised, turning the handle and pushing the door open to see what was wrong.

When Soul had asked her to be his girlfriend a little less than two weeks ago, she knew that she had to put up with the way that Blaire acted around him. No amount of discouragement on her part would stop the cat's actions, so, while she didn't _agree_ with it, she knew that she would have to get over it.

However, when she stared into her boyfriend's bedroom and saw him lying peacefully under the sheets of his bed- _that she had washed that morning_- with another girl that she recognized to be Jaqueline Dupre, a girl from their school- she was completely and utterly shocked.

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, she wheeled about, walked into her room, and sank down onto her soft mattress.

_After two weeks, he's cheating on me! And we've known each other for years! How could someone be so…. Uncool?_

Hugging her pillow, she sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. Her face, buried deep into the fluffyness-of-doom, became wet as several tears slid down from her jade-green eyes.

From the next room, she heard a creak as someone shifted on the bed. Bolting upright, she grabbed her schoolbag, stuffed her phone and a jacket into it, and hightailed it out of the apartment. She had no idea where she was going, but there was no way that she was going to be around when Soul and his… _lover?_ … woke up.

The thought of Soul, her best friend and her boyfriend, betraying her like that made her feel sick to the stomach. She bent over and clutched at her abdomen, her satchel bag slipping off of her shoulder and onto the floor with a thud.

What was she going to do now?

_Tsubaki's_. _Now._

Sighing, she heaved her heavy bag back over her shoulder and turned in the direction of Tsubaki and Black*Star's residence, a small apartment not dissimilar to her own.

_Although I bet Black*Star isn't being a stupid, lying, cheating backstabber and sleeping with another girl in THEIR apartment. _She thought bitterly to herself, trudging along the footpath and towards her best friends' house.

Arriving upon the doorstep that led to the aforementioned apartment, she hesitated, fiddling with the strap of her bag, before knocking on the door loudly.

A few quiet murmurs could be heard from the interior of the room, and Maka waited fairly patiently for a response. After about a minute, she sighed, and turned around to leave.

_I bet all I own that they were sleeping together, and I do NOT want to intrude on that. _

Walking in the middle of Death City, watching other people hurry about their business, she reached a decision. Feeling utterly bored, and exhausted, she began the ascent towards the academy, climbing up each step with a feeling of regret.

_Was it my fault?_ She asked herself bitterly. _Was I not good enough for him, did I get what was coming to me? Did I deserve-_

Her thoughts were split as easily as butter with a carving knife, when she heard a feminine voice call out from behind her. Wheeling about, she took in Liz and Patti's haggard appearances, realizing that they must have chased her up the stairs. Smiling slightly, she greeted the girls, walking back down the stairs to them. Liz, however, instantly saw through her façade.

"What did he do now?" She demanded as soon as she reached the green-eyed girl.

"Wha-"

"Don't give me that crap. I can tell he's done something." The older girl stared at her suspiciously.

Maka stared at her for a moment, before mumbling about how she didn't want to talk about it. That wasn't a lie- she really didn't want to talk about it.

Liz sighed, and Patti just giggled, hugging Maka tightly and crushing her lungs slightly.

"So, where are you going to get away from him for a while?" Liz asked Maka, who simply shrugged her shoulders sadly.

"I don't know, I was going to go to Tsubaki's but I decided not to… and where is Kid?" Maka asked, noticing the absence of the tall, black haired shinigami.

"Oh. I wanted to go shopping, but he didn't and he didn't want just one of us to be around!" Patti told her, giggling excitedly.

Liz just sighed and grabbed Maka's arm, tugging her back down the stairs. "Come on," she said over her shoulder, "Come back to our place."

Maka protested- _very strongly_- but the tall weapon wouldn't change her mind, assuring the younger girl that Kid wouldn't mind, and that he was being really anti-social anyway. Apparently he was in a depressive state because his father refused to put up another bulletin board and use the same colored notes in the hallway at the academy.

Still not happy about the new situation, Maka began to follow the girls, as she found it diminishing to be dragged along in the middle of Death City, and if she tried to run for it, the others would drag her back. They insisted on taking her in, and, after she became accustomed to the idea, she began to feel grateful for the kindness the sisters were displaying.

However, standing in the middle of the entrance hall of Death the Kid's house, she broke out in a nervous sweat. What if Kid was annoyed that she was here? Maybe if she ran towards the door while the girls were distracted, she could make a break for it. No sooner had the thought formed in her head, than the girls had tightened their grips on her arms simultaneously.

"Liz! Patti! Did you get the masking ta-" a masculine voice hollered from a room off to the side, and a second later, Death the Kid appeared from the doorway.

A moment of surprise, then-

"Maka! Liz, Patti, what's going on?" the naturally-inquisitive boy asked, staring at the girls in turn.

"Soul was mean to Maka!" Patti proclaimed, throwing her hands up in a strange gesture.

"And we took her in for a while, we figured you wouldn't mind." Liz interrupted.

Kid looked surprised for a moment, before talking specifically to Maka. "He treated you badly? How?" he questioned. But the girl only shook her head, knowing that he would accept that and wouldn't inquire any further.

"Well, come on in then, welcome. I'm going upstairs for a while, but help yourself to anything in the kitchen- just keep it clean." He glared at Patti suspiciously, before turning around and heading up the great, marble staircase.

Liz rolled her eyes before dragging Maka into the kitchen in search of food. Despite her protests that she wasn't hungry, Patti handed Maka a bowl of chocolate and told her to eat, taking a bowl for herself and her sister as well. Then, the shortest girl led the entourage into the lounge room.

"Uhhh… I'm going to the bathroom, if that's okay…" Maka said, shrugging off the uneasy feeling and placing her bowl of chocolate in the centre of the table.

"Oh! Wait! You'll have to go to the one upstairs, I saw Kid folding the ends of the toilet paper in there today, but I'm not sure if he did it for the other bathrooms- and he'd be mortified if the room was asymmetrical when a guest used it!" Liz exclaimed, and Maka rolled her eyes.

_Soul never had any weird quirks like that…_ she told herself. Then, remembering her boyfriends'- _ex boyfriend, _she told herself- latest stuff up, she supposed that a severe case of obsessive-compulsive disorder wasn't so bad.

With an audible sigh, she trudged up the same staircase that Kid had recently ascended. Following her memory, she entered the door on her left.

Leaving the door open, she stood at the sink, splashing her face with ice-cold water. Her blue shirt became slightly wet, but she ignored it, continuing to wash her face in the sink.

Standing before the mirror, she stared at her form for a few minutes. Her limp, blonde-brown hair hung in two straight lines from her hair-ties. Her haggard eyes stared back at her dully, and her non-existent curves made her resemble a child.

_This is the reason, _she told herself. _The reason why he slept with her- I'm boring, ugly old me. Why would anyone, especially someone as "cool" as Soul, choose me over someone like Jacqueline? I'm not pretty. I annoy him all the time- thinking about it, I'm surprised it took as long as two weeks. _

Lost deep in thought, she didn't notice the entrance of a second figure. The black-haired boy leaned against the wall inside the bathroom, staring at the girl before him as she took in her appearance with a sigh.

Personally, he couldn't see what her problem was.

"Beautiful," he muttered under his breath.

Maka yelled in surprise and jumped back from the sink, turning her accusing green-eyed gaze upon the boy standing against the wall. His golden eyes met hers, coolly assessing her attitude.

"Wha- what are you doing? What are you on about?" Maka breathed, attempting to get her heart-rate back down to normal.

"Well, this _is_ my house. And I said, beautiful." Kid stared her down, and instantly noticed the light blush tingeing her cheeks.

"What do you mean, beautiful?" She practically laughed. "I'm not beautiful at all. Otherwise, Soul would want me."

"Symmetry is the most important form of aesthetics, and you are the most symmetrical girl I've met… and some people are just stupid. Soul is one of them." The young man informed her, not blushing in the slightest.

"Oh. Um, thankyou?" She said, her blush growing stronger. He simply nodded, before turning and leaving the bathroom.

She shook her head to clear it, trying to make heads or tails of what the solemn boy had told her. Deciding the best course of action while still working out her issue with Soul was to ignore Kid's comment (of course, only for the time being), she headed back downstairs to hang out with Liz and Patti for the evening, ignoring the messages on her phone from Soul and trying to block out the voice in her head that told her repeatedly that Kid would be so much better.


	2. Asymmetrical Anger

The new morning began later than usual for Maka. The laughing sun was already high in the air by the time she stirred, rolling over and hitting against something soft, like a pillow. She hugged against it, smiling softly. It was a good morning- there was no Blaire scratching at her to get up, no Soul knocking on her door-

SOUL!

Maka sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Lights danced behind her eyes and she had a moment of vertigo that always happens when you sit up too quickly after sleeping, followed by a moment of confusion when she didn't see the objects around her room that she usually saw when she woke up.

Holding her head in her hands for a minute, then looking up again, she recognized the room to be the living room of Death Mansion, Kid's, Liz's, and Patti's home. Oh, and of course, Lord Deaths'. Technically. Maka thought he had his own bedroom at the Academy, because he rarely went home.

She glanced up at the high-risen ceiling, and then around her. Patti and Liz were curled up on her right, whereas on her left, she discovered that the pillow she had been hugging was, in fact, Kid.

Momentarily stunned, she wondered when the boy had come downstairs last night, but no thought came to mind. Shrugging it off like a jacket, she slipped off of the mattress that had been placed on the floor, and without properly assessing her appearance.

Racing down the main road of Death City, towards her and Soul's apartment- _that bastard-_ she realized that she probably shouldn't have run off without waiting to say goodbye. But, thinking about it, she probably couldn't have looked at Kid properly again- _she had used him as a PILLOW! _

_Death, how embarrassing… _ she thought to herself, jogging up the street and into the lobby of her home.

Taking a few deep breaths, both to calm herself down, and to settle her heartbeat rate after running through the city, she pushed open the door to her apartment.

The white-haired boy that Maka had so dearly loved for all of her teenage years was lounging on the couch in their main room. Wanting to avoid a confrontation for as long as possible, she tiptoed her way over to her room to get changed and freshen up.

Unfortunately for her, he noticed her presence almost immediately, and turned to stare at her, astonished by her appearance- both the way she looked, and the fact that she showed up.

The look of surprise disappeared from his face quickly, however, and was replaced by a look of anger that went deep into his red eyes.

"Where have you been all night?" He demanded, leaping off the couch to go over to the teenage girl.

"None of your business," Maka snapped, attempting bravado. She couldn't shake the uncertainty inside of her, however, and this showed through the slight waver in her tone.

"It is my business if you're _my girlfriend,_ and you've been out all night with another boy!" Soul said, his voice cool and collected until the last word, where it cracked, and she knew that he was furious now.

"I haven't been with anyone-" She began, but he cut her off rudely, "- You must have been! Coming home looking like that in the morning!"

Maka took a moment to glance down at her attire. She could see his point. Her hair was all out of its customary ties, and her shirt was creased beyond belief- well, she _had_ slept on the floor. Kind of. And she was missing her shoes- in her haste, she had picked up a pair of Patti's shoes instead.

"You have no right to talk to me about cheating," she mumbled to herself, gazing at the shoes that didn't belong to her.

"W-what?" Soul asked, almost confusedly.

"I saw her, Soul. You and her… Jacqueline." She said, still not looking him in the face. Luckily, a distraction came along- her mobile phone rang. It's rather-cheerful jingle grated on Maka's nerves, so she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

Before she heard who was on the other end, Soul snatched the phone from her hand and held it up to his own ear.

"- I'm just calling to make sure you got home all right, I was a little worried that you left so early, but I expect you had to get back to-"

"KID?" Soul half-yelled into the receiver. "What the HELL were you doing with my girlfriend last night?" His accusing gaze swung around to rest on the –innocent- girl.

"Nothing. She wanted to spend some time with Liz and Patti, after seeing you with Jacqueline yesterday. Naturally, I saw her, and I was worried about her wellbeing." Kid informed the enraged teen from the other end of the line.

"Yeah?" Soul snapped. "Well, stay out of it." And with that, he slid the phone shut with a _click_.

Maka stared at him for a moment as he breathed deeply, as though to calm himself.

"So. You slept with Kid, huh?" her boyfriend asked her, turning to face her.

"No! I told you-"

"Maka, don't lie. I know you like him."

"I don't! And I didn't- I would _never_ cheat on my boyfriend, Soul!" She yelled, grabbing a book from the bookshelf and smacking him over the head with it.

"Ow, shi- MAKA!" he cried, as she continued to swipe at him, hitting him as hard as she could with the book- a dictionary that Kid had bought her on her last birthday, in fact. Years of training to be a Meister hand strengthened her greatly, and there was a lot of anger behind each swing. Eventually she stopped, glaring at the boy that had been her best friend and boyfriend.

"We're done. Hope you're happy with her," she said coldly, before running into her room and slamming the door."

Inside of her bedroom, she breathed deeply for a moment- _that hadn't gone too badly._

She swept her gaze around the almost-barren room. She'd never really had time for collecting small artifacts. Loading her backpack with her favorite books, and grabbing another couple of satchel bags to put her clothes and other things in, she began packing.

There was no way that she could stay around him now.

"Maka, I'm sorry."

The girl continued walking down the paved walkway from her old home.

"I didn't mean for it to happen that time. I swear it." Soul pleaded with her.

She whirled around at his previous statement.

"So it's happened before?" She said, narrowing her eyes, furious.

"Uh- no!" Soul said, berating himself mentally for his stupidity. "It hasn-"

"I'm tired of these excuses, Soul. Go on, be happy with her. I don't care. I'll find another weapon." She said tiredly, continuing to walk past the small crowd that had gathered, watching their little display with great interest.

"But, Maka, I want you to be my meister!"

"Well, maybe someday in the future, when I can stand to look at you without hating you, I'll be your meister again. Until then, stay away from me."

Déjà vu was playing with her mind as she left the apartment with her schoolbag. The only differences this time, were that she was carrying an extra two bags, and that she knew where to go this time.


	3. Equivalent Exchanges

**I don't usually enjoy writing AN's, it kinda takes away from the story a little. But I have to thank so many people!**

**I'm a pretty small-time FF author, and I'm lucky to get two or three reviews per story. A lot of people write "Ten reviews and I'll update" but I was SOOOOOOO excited when I came home today and found out that I had ten reviews! And so many people put it as 'fav story', so THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO DID! XD**

**Sooooo, with the feedback I'm getting (This was supposed to be a one-shot… oh well, I don't mind writing more XD) I thought I'd better put in a disclaimer. **

**So. I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, there would be a LOT more Kid/Maka. Because those two are adorable together. Although I will admit, when I finally get my book finished and published, if it takes off, I'll get an account on just to write stories for my own book. Just for the hell of it- and so that I don't have to write disclaimers. xD**

**Kid would be so proud of me, though… in one of the rooms at my school, we have material-cutting scissors that have different handle colors and shapes and stuff- so I spent five minutes rearranging them into a symmetrical pattern. I also enjoy finding things that are asymmetrical, and screaming at my friends "THIS LACK OF SYMMETRY DISGUSTS ME!" then walking away. xD**

**PS: I can't write fight scenes to save my life; just skim through that bit if you want. I'm so sorry- it's one of the only things I can't do. Also, I don't like writing lemons. :P**

**PPS: The title name did come from Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry, kinda obsessed with that too, but Kid's also all about equivalency xD **

**Enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was raining heavily by the time Maka arrived to knock upon Death's door. Her blue shirt clung to her skin, and she shivered, not bothering to pull out a jacket from one of her bags. She would be inside soon enough.

Liz answered the door- apparently Kid had gone for a walk, looking rather furtive as he had half-ran down the walkway. Maka rolled her eyes- she didn't really think he'd mind if she stayed at his place for a couple more nights, at least until she found another apartment away from Soul. But still, it would be polite for her to wait until he, the main owner of the house, decided it was okay for her to stay.

"Come in, Maka, don't just stand there in the rain." Liz told the girl, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her inside.

Walking back inside of Kid's mansion, Maka couldn't help but feel an overwhelming rush of security. Kid would keep her safe, and nothing could get anywhere near her with Patti and Liz looking out for her. She felt a sudden, small twinge of regret that she couldn't feel like that around Soul anymore.

"Hey, looks like you're moving in," Patti said, bounding up to the front door and taking all of Maka's luggage, setting it down on the hall table off to one side.

"I, uh, no. I'm not, I just wanted somewhere to stay for a couple of days until I can find somewhere more… permanent." Maka informed the sisters.

"Nonsense!" Liz cried. "Stay here as long as you want, we won't care, will we, Patti?" The eager young girl nodded her head vigorously in agreement, and Maka was touched at the offer- even if it wasn't their home they were offering. Not technically.

"And Kid won't care, he's been acting weird lately, so he probably won't even notice."

"Yes he will, onne-chan! He notices EVERYTHING!" Patti told her big sister with wide eyes. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Not really, you just cause trouble in a really obvious way. Come on," she said to Maka, "I'll take you to mine and Patti's room, you can get changed out of your wet clothes and we'll meet you back downstairs.

Maka didn't really have a say in the matter, as she was dragged up the marble staircase to one of their rooms.

It was around three oclock in the afternoon when Kid arrived at the arranged rendezvous point. Strolling across the empty basketball court, the sun bearing down on his back, he came to the bench that was on the sidelines, where Maka commonly sat reading while the others played basketball.

He hadn't waited long when a silhouette appeared from the entrance of the court on Kid's right. That was one thing that Kid loved about the basketball court- it was perfectly symmetrical. Soul, however, wasn't, and the symmetry was ruined the moment the white-haired teen waltzed in.

"Where's Maka?" Soul demanded the instant he arrived at the park-bench, but he refused to sit down.

"W-what?" Kid asked, surprised. "I haven't seen her since she left this morning."

Kid suddenly felt himself be picked up and launched several feet by the collar of his shirt, but his cat-like reflexes kicked in and he remained standing.

"Don't lie to me, I know she went straight to your place after she left mine."

"Really? I left about an hour ago, because I had a few things I had to pick up from the store. I really haven't seen her since last night- I never saw her leave."

"Oh, you had a few… things… to pick up, did you? Must have run out last night when you were sleeping with my girlfriend," Soul hissed, infuriated at the boy before him. He raised an arm to swipe at Kid, but the punch was caught before it hit home. Kid's hand wrapped around his fist.

"Don't ever," Kid said, in a less-than calm tone, before sending a kick towards Soul- that connected- "insinuate that Maka would cheat on her boyfriend. Only the lowest of the low do that."

Bending over and rubbing at his now-sore knee, Soul glared at Kid in anger. Not only had he spent the night with _his girlfriend_, but he had insulted him AND kicked him.

"I'm not going to fight. I'm just going to tell you to stay away from Maka, because she doesn't want to be with you. Not after you cheated on her." Kid said simply, before turning to walk away.

He was gone before Soul had even realized what he said. Half-stunned, the white haired boy sank to the bench- _he hadn't even put up a fight!_- and smacked himself in the head for allowing himself to look so uncool. He'd get Kid next time, for sure.

Maka was in the guest room, changing into her jeans and a t-shirt-and-jacket combination. The door opened as she was halfway through swapping her shirts, and in walked Kid.

The boy was a deer-in-the-headlights for a moment, staring at her for a few seconds before she slipped the clean shirt over her head. Kid turned around and got out of there as fast as his legs could carry him, blushing like mad. She remained frozen, surprised at his sudden entrance- and his disappearance.

Then, when she realized what happened, she fainted.

Coming around, she gazed at her surroundings and recognized the guest room. She could only have been out for about a minute, but it was still embarrassing- not to mention the reason _why_ she fainted.

_Heh, bet he doesn't think I'm beautiful now,_ she thought to herself, slipping her jacket on over her top and opening the door. She saw Liz and Patti glancing at each other with worried expressions, and she looked at them questioningly.

"We were wondering why Kid suddenly ran past us, gabbling about something. We figured it was just something off-centre and ignored it, but we thought we'd come up and ask if you knew anything…" Liz trailed off, suddenly grinning.

"What?" Maka asked nonchalantly, gazing at the blonde pair, who shared a look. Then Patti spoke up, "He saw you getting changed, didn't he?"

The way the girl spoke, barely containing her laughter, astonished the other girl, who broke out in a sweat. Liz laughed and poked her friend in the ribs.

"He totally did. Well, that explains a few things…"

"Why did he walk in there anyway? You told me he rarely goes into the guest rooms!" she snapped, annoyed.

"Well, he doesn't. But that's his room," Patti wheezed, between giggles. The pair were laughing heavily now, tears streaming from their eyes. Maka stared at them, confused for a moment, before turning and stalking down the staircase to apologise to Kid.


	4. Symmetrical BookThrowing?

Infuriated, Maka sat on the couch in the library of Kid's home. She'd been reading for about half an hour, trying to calm down- but she couldn't help be angry at Patti and Liz for setting her up like that!

In her anger, she hadn't realized that she was still on the first page of her book, or that she'd read the same paragraph ten times over, and that it still hadn't sunk in.

She'd never been too emotional to read before.

She couldn't quite understand why she was so mad. Obviously, she'd been set up- and that annoyed her, but it seriously wasn't that big a deal. Soul had walked in on her changing countless times.

_But let's not think about him. _

She shuddered slightly as the room seemed to get colder. Looking around, she met Kid's gaze- he was standing in the doorway, watching her.

She blushed and turned away, looking back to her book.

_But why does someone of such brilliance dedicate himself to such activities? This is a question that can be answered by only one person. And he delights in not talking. CONCENTRATE, Maka! Think about what that means…_

Maka was still trying to get her head around that paragraph when she noticed that Kid had crossed the room, sitting opposite her on the centre of the couch.

_But why does someone of such brilliance dedicate himself to-_

"I'm sorry, Maka." Kid said quietly, from the other couch. Distracted, she glanced up at him, noticing that he was looking the other way.

"That's Patti and Liz's fault, not yours." She told him quickly, before looking back at her book.

_But why does someone of such brilliance-_

"I know. I just didn't want things to be awkward between us…"

"Kid," she said, snapping the book shut. "You walked in on me when I was getting changed. It's not that big a deal."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"Obviously I'm not avoiding you, you're in here talking to me!" She said, annoyed.

"You know what I mean," Kid said calmly. "And I just wanted to apologize." With that, he got up off of the couch and walked out of the room, pausing at the doorframe.

"And I was right, you are symmetrical," he said, before fleeing down the hallway as she ditched the book after him.

Remaining on the couch, her face tinged with red, she wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on them. She stayed that way for a while, before she heard a rap on the doorway.

Looking up, she saw the Thompson sisters, looking incredibly guilty.

"Sowwy, Maka-chan!" Patti cried, bouncing over to the other girl and hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Maka. We shouldn't have done that." Liz said, joining her sister and giving Maka a hug.

Maka just shrugged. "I don't care, really… although, I'd like to know why you thought that would be so hilarious."

Liz grinned now, sharing a knowing look with her little sister.

"Because Kid totally has the hots for you, he just didn't know it until we gave him a shove in the right direction!"

This time, the book that Maka threw actually connected with her target.

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater OR Artemis Fowl. Good on you those people who guessed what book it was… and does that sentence from the book remind anyone of an hot, OCD shinigami? xD**

**This one's for Sweetsheart. If you like Maka/Kid, read her story. It's awesome. **

**Ellie xx**


	5. Perfectly Symmetrical

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating for so long, but as Kid demonstrates, life is a bitch. Sooooo, better quickly advertise here for my mate Sweetsheart; if you like yaoi/lemons (and SteinXMarie) go to her page.**

**She wrote an adorable Stein/Marie fic, so read it, **_** I dare you. **_

**Anywayyys, ON WITH THE STORY! Might only be one more chapter for this one! O.O **

**Btw, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so let's just see where we end up, shall we? **

Liz, having never been Maka-chopped before, was still out of it that evening. Patti was never with it in the first place.

Which led to some very awkward silences between Kid and Maka at the dinner table.

They sat at the rectangular table in the very symmetrical dining room, eating pasta in silence. Patti was kicking her legs under her chair, backwards and forwards. Liz was twirling the pasta around her fork, still dazed. And Kid- well, he was rearranging every strand of pasta to make the plate symmetrical. Maka looked around at her friends awkwardly, still feeling a slight twinge of guilt when she noticed the state of Liz.

Besides, hitting the tall, blonde girl on the head hadn't worked to her advantage at all- she had to spend more time with Kid.

"Soooo…" Maka supplied carefully, gazing at the boy to see if he would respond. He didn't, but the slight blush on his cheeks told her that he had heard. Giving up on conversation, she pushed her pasta around her plate even more.

The meal continued like this until only half a plate of food remained- Maka's. She wasn't really in the mood for eating, anyway. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to help clean up afterwards. Sliding back her chair, then pushing it in so it lined up with the one on the opposite side of the table, she lifted her plate, then grabbed the plates of Liz, Patti, and Kid. She then strode into the kitchen, placing the dishes down with a little more force than was necessary.

Running some hot water, she began to wash up. She had to earn her keep somehow, and she didn't mind doing dishes.

_Anything to get out of that awkward situation, too. _

"What are you doing?" a masculine voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled slightly. He looked distraught.

"Washing up," she replied innocently, "You know, cleaning the dishes? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Y- you can't do that!" he cried, running over to the sink and trying to pull her hands away from the water. She shrieked in surprise.

"Why not? Sorry if I'm not doing it symmetrically enough, but I thought it was okay-" she said, fighting to keep doing the washing. He growled in frustration.

"No, it's not that, it's that the guest shouldn't be doing the dishes!" he said, pulling her wrists out of the water. She pushed her hand down into the water, flicking suds up into both of their faces. He ignored it.

"Liiiiiz! Pattiiiiiii! Help me out here!" Kid yelled into the dining room, to no response. Sighing, he let go of her hands and backed off a bit. She moved back over slightly from where he'd pushed her in the struggle, a small smile on her face. She had won.

A pair of thin, yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her waist. She cried out in shock, as she felt herself be lifted off of the ground and moved backwards.

Kid carried her out of the kitchen and across the entrance hall, heading towards the lounge as she struggled to go back to the kitchen and finish the dishes. He laughed at her attempt to step on his foot, and she couldn't help laughing either. Eventually she gave in, and allowed herself to be carried away from the kitchen. Anyone else, she could have overpowered instantly- but Kid was a Shinigami.

Plus, she couldn't deny that she kind of, maybe just a little bit, liked the feel of his arms around her.

He continued to carry her, but swung her around and put his arm under her knees to carry her bridal-style through the house. Neither of them, in this moment of happiness- or rather, contentment, noticed the white-haired boy looking through the window. They did, however, notice when said boy kicked the front door down.

**So what did you think?**

**TROLOLOLS THAT'S NOT THE END, I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! Keep reading! xD**

Kid would have dropped Maka in surprise at the appearance of Soul, but she had her arms wrapped around his neck, making it semi-impossible. He lowered her to the ground carefully, and stood calmly, gazing at the teen.

Maka glared at Soul through her emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" She demanded of him.

"I came back to apologize, if you must know," Soul snapped angrily, "But I can see you've moved on already." He looked pointedly at Kid, then switched his gaze back to his ex-girlfriend.

"Soul, you cheated on me!" She half-yelled, yet stayed standing where she was.

"Yeah! I had to, if I was going to survive through _our _boring relationship!" He cried back, and she felt like she'd been slapped. Sinking to the floor, she sat, completely numb.

"You bastard!" Kid intercepted, walking up to Soul and aiming a kick at him. "If you didn't want a relationship with her, you should have ended it! Then maybe I could have had her earlier!"

He froze, realizing what he'd just said, and wondering if Maka had heard it. Gazing at her, he noticed she had- but that wasn't important now. What was important was revenge.

He swung a kick at Soul, but the buki was fast, and dodged it. However, Kid was faster, and the punch at Soul's face landed. Like a cat, Soul leapt back up and tackled Kid, and Kid swung his knee up to hit Soul in the stomach.

The white-haired gasped, but recovered quickly. The boy pulled Kid up by the collar and threw him towards the wall. The Shinigami landed on his feet expertly, and charged towards his old friend, ready to attack. He pulled his arm back, but stopped suddenly when a voice rang out.

"STOP!"

Maka stood in front of Soul, her arms outstretched, protecting her buki. Kid should have expected it, really- but it still felt like a punch to the gut for him to realize that it would be- always be- Soul. There was no-one else for Maka.

He halted, staring at the perfectly symmetrical, beautiful girl before him, not without some mental agony. She wasn't his.

"Maka?" Soul inquired, looking at his meister.

"Go away, Soul. I don't want to see you again. Go and be with Jaqueline, be happy. I told you, I can't be your meister anymore. Go." She said, her head hung down. Kid could tell this was hurting her- but his heart soared at her words. She didn't love Soul? He had a chance?

Soul stood, stunned. She repeated herself, telling him to go.

He left. Hands in his pockets, in his customary slouch, he walked down the path and away. Maka sighed in relief, knowing he shouldn't bother her again for at least a little while.

Kid yelled suddenly, snapping her thoughts back to the present. Then she noticed the fact that only one of the double doors was still on it's hinges. She sighed, then held the door still while Kid fixed it with a toolbox he got from the cupboard.

Liz- who seemed to be herself again- and Patti came down while they were fixing the door, and helped out. They then went out to buy some more snacks, purposely leaving Kid and Maka on their own.

Having righted the symmetry again, Kid sank to one of the couches in the lounge room, motioning for Maka to sit with him. She sat on the couch opposite him neatly, making sure to sit in the center. He groaned inwardly- he didn't take symmetry THAT far. He wanted her to sit next to him.

He let it be, however.

"You know, I'm not THAT obsessed with symmetry," he said to her, and she snorted with laughter. He looked at her with a slightly hurt expression as she laughed happily. Despite himself, he found himself smiling slightly. Her laughter was contagious.

"Fine, then." Maka got up and came and sat on Kid's couch, making sure to lean against the back of the couch, with one foot on the floor, the other resting on Kid's lap. One of her arms was slung over the back of the sofa, and her other hand was behind her head.

She studied his face for a sign of irritation, but she was surprised to find that there wasn't one. He was fine with it, after all.

"Kid, how can you stand me not being symmetrical?" She inquired, smiling at him, obviously teasing him. He gave a straight answer.

"You're still beautifully symmetrical, to me, anyway." He said seriously, and she stopped smiling instantly. Gazing into his golden eyes, she found herself leaning forward in anticipation.

This was it- their moment. She'd never properly kissed Soul- that was probably why he found her so 'boring'. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. She saw she was right when he leaned in also, shifting on the couch so they were a hairsbreadth apart.

Her lips looked so inviting, Kid noticed- and also, symmetrical, just like the rest of Maka. He leaned towards her, and her lips grazed against his lightly.

"We're home!" Patti squealed, slamming the door to the living room open with a loud BANG. The two teenagers on the couch flew apart, sitting at opposite ends of the couch.

"Hey, guys, we got some more Pock- OH! Did we interrupt something? Sorry, but the moment's ruined now. Have some Pocky!" Liz said happily, entering the room. Kid and Maka's identical blushes confirmed her theory, and each one took a box of pocky from the buki.

Patti slid a movie into the drive, and sat on the mattress they had set up on the floor with her sister while the others remained on the couch this time.

It took Maka a while to realize that during the film, she had continually been getting closer to Kid. It wasn't until his arm tightened around her waist when he shifted slightly to get more comfortable, that she noticed it had been there at all.

Not that she minded. Not at all.

When the film ended, Patti, ignoring her meister and Maka, put another DVD on, and when Maka realized it was a scary one, she decided not to watch it.

"I'm going to go to bed, if that's okay with you guys…." She said unsurely, not really wanting to leave Kid's embrace, but especially not wanting to see the movie.

"That's okay, I think I'll go as well. You girls enjoy the film," Kid said, standing up abruptly and pulling Maka up with him. Liz and Patti nodded in their direction, flicking their eyes away from the starting credits.

"D'you want me to show you to the guest room, Maka?" Liz asked her friend.

Maka glanced at Kid, and saw his small smile there, before making a quick decision. They'd just have to deal with it.

"No thanks, Liz. I think I can remember where it is from this afternoon." Maka grinned, and looked at Kid's identical expression. He wouldn't mind if she slept in his room.

He then led her out of the room and up the staircase to the "guest room". She noticed that their hands were still intertwined, and decided that she could get used to that. Only leaving the large bedroom to get changed, she crawled under the covers of one side of the bed, while Kid got in on the other side, wearing only a pair of black pants.

She smiled softly at him, and he kissed the top of her head, before curling her up into his arms. They fell asleep together, Maka feeling happier than she ever had.

**AN: Wow. Never thought I could write something so fluffy.  
>Meh. Sweetsheart will have to deal with the FLUFFYNESS OF DOOM!<strong>

**Please review, I really like getting feedback. xD**

**Next chapter will have:**

**KidxMaka, of course!  
>Shinigami sama and Spirits' reactions to their kids wanting to be together<br>anddddd  
>EXCALIBUR!<strong>

**LOL JOKES DON'T KILL ME, I HATE EXCALIBUR.**

**And yeah. So, hope you enjoyed it! xD**

**Xx Ellieeeee**


	6. Symmetrical WHAT?

It was still early when Maka opened her moss-green eyes. Sunlight had barely started filtering into the room when she shifted, stretching out her arms to her side.

"Ow!" came a muffled voice from beside her.

Maka jumped, and almost screamed- she'd forgotten that she'd slept in Kid's room that night. And she'd just smacked him in the face.

"Thanks, Maka." He murmured, rolling over. She blushed, as she realized that he'd had his arm wrapped around her waist and wasn't letting go.

She'd thought about getting up and grabbing some breakfast, but she decided to stay and enjoy the moment with Kid for a little bit longer. She curled back up to him, resting her head on his chest. He tucked her in under his chin, and they cuddled together.

"Hello, hello! Kiddo-kun, are you-" A voice called, interrupting their peace and quiet. The door slammed open, and Maka and Kid leapt apart as Shinigami-sama entered the room.

There was a moment of silence, before Shinigami tilted his head to the side, staring at his son and Maka for a moment. The air was thick with tension, and Maka shook nervously.

Thinking about it rationally, she had every right to be nervous. Her… love's father had just walked in on them sleeping together. And yeah, it had just been sleeping… but he was a DEATH GOD. She was a little scared, and leapt up from the bed, striding across the room quickly. Luckily her pyjamas were thick, or she would have been embarrassed.

Aaaah, she was embarrassed anyway. But whatever.

Shinigami stood in a state of shock as she passed him, telling Kid over her shoulder that she was going to go and have a shower. She was stopped in her tracks, however, as Shinigami stretched out his arms and hugged her.

She cried out in shock as he spun her around happily. He then sat her on the ground and he patted her on the head with his massive hand, and she scampered off. Kid watched from the bed, surprised at his father's actions.

"Wha-"

"I'm happy for you two, Kiddo! If anyone's gonna marry my son I'd rather it be her." Shinigami said, before turning and leaving the room, beckoning his son over as well.

Liz and Patti were still asleep on the mattress in the living room, and Maka was in the shower, so it was just Kid and his father at the breakfast table.

"Ne, Kiddo-kun! I want to talk to you seriously for a moment," Shinigami said, putting his cup of tea down onto the table. Kid looked surprised, but sat and listened anyway.

"Now, I know that you're a growing, teenage boy, and that I haven't given you any special talks. I know you might love Maka, and, you'll want to start… eh, shall we say…. _Experiment_, and- Kid? Are you ok?"

Kid had turned a nasty green colour, which deepened with every word the death god said.

_Is my father… is my father trying to give me the SEX TALK? _He questioned himself mentally.

"Kid?"

"I'm fine, father. But, uh, you know, there's no need to tell me any of this!" Kid said quickly, and his father looked at him quizzically. Or, at least, Kid _thought_ he looked at him quizzically- his mask hid all of his facial expressions.

"Dad, seriously. I learned all of this when I was five. Spirit used to babysit me, remember?"

Shinigami-sama relaxed visibly, leaning back in his seat. "Ah, good. Just… um, be careful, okay?"

"I will, Father. Don't worry."

Liz and Patti entered the kitchen shortly afterwards, putting a swift end to the awkward conversation. Shinigami-sama eventually left to go to Shibusen – although _why, _Kid never knew. It was the holidays.

Maka appeared downstairs about a minute after he left, looking as red as a tomato. She crossed the kitchen carefully, and looked around her before going into the dining room.

"He's gone," Kid said from behind her. He'd watched her going down the stairs, and followed her. She jumped again. He wore an amused expression.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. That was… really awkward." She laughed nervously, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know. Coffee?" He said, and when she nodded, he poured her a cup.

"So, what are your plans for today?" She asked, taking a sip. It burned her throat slightly, but she ignored it.

"Spending time with my girlfriend," Kid said, pulling her into his arms. She was a little surprised, and pulled back from his embrace to stare into his amber eyes.

"Am I your girlfriend now?" Maka asked skeptically. He blushed, and looked down.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot to ask. I just assumed…" he said. He didn't even see the book until it was right in front of his eyes… literally.

"Don't assume."

"Ok. Maka Albarn, will you go out with me?" He asked, smiling down at her. She grinned, and was about to give her answer, when the doors slammed open AGAIN.

"NOOOOOO! MAKA! DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND UNTIL YOU'RE TWENTY-SIX! OR BETTER YET, THIRT-" Maka threw a book at her idiot of a father, silencing him. He went down like a sack of potatoes. (**A/N: OMG I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT! TROLOLOL! X)**)

"Now, where were we?" Maka asked, turning back to Kid. He grinned.

"I think you were about to say yes, and then I was about to kiss you."

"… ok, I like that plan. Yes," she said, smiling back up at him.

His grin widened, and he leant down and planted a kiss on her lips.

**A/N: Okay, that'll have to do for today, but don't worry, there WILL be more. I have to get some sleep… I have three lessons of maths tomorrow. **

**Xx Ellie**

**Oh, this one's for Amy and Maddie. They've FINALLY watched Soul Eater, and now that's all we talk about. X)**


	7. Symmetrical Icecream!

**Maths should go die in a hole. But anyway…  
>I'M GONNA IGNORE MY HOMEWORK AND UPDATE THE STORY FOR YOU GUYS! NYAAAA! XD<strong>

**Anyway, just wanted to point out that I'm just playing in the Soul Eater sand pit. I own nothing. Except an adorable little keychain of Kid, Liz and Patti. But that's it. **

**Big thanks to everyone who reviews constantly- you know who you are, but so that the others know, I'm talking about KidxMaka4eva! I'm sure there are others, but this person stands out the most. Also, to one of the anonymous reviewers, the only things that inspired me to write this were**

**The fact that there can never be enough KidXMaka in the world (sighs)  
>and b) I just made the majority of my mates watch it and therefore I had someone to share ideas with. ^.^<strong>

**I'd dedicate this chapter to Alena Rashel but I don't like her ;) **

**Sooooo, ONWARDS! ^.^**

News travels very quickly around Death City and Shibusen, especially if you're living with the Thompson sisters. Maka had been officially staying there for three days now- in a separate room from Kid. She didn't want a repeat of what happened before- and somehow, EVERYONE knew it. Even though they were on holidays.

Kid and Maka spent a lot of time together during that time- and he'd been seen holding the door open for her at Deathbucks, which meant that they MUST have been dating.

Tsubaki had come around to deliver a plate of cookies to the new couple. She'd deliberated for a while, because she didn't want to intrude… but she was just so curious. She hadn't seen her best friend in a couple of days, yet she'd gone from dating Soul to dating Kid in that small amount of time. Kid was chilling out in the lounge room while Maka read a book, when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" A blonde blur flew down the staircase, and opened the door for Tsubaki.

"Hiiii, Tsubaki! Oh, cookies! Yum! Come in!" Patti said, throwing an arm around the much-taller girl, so that Tsubaki was forced to stoop a little. Maka and Kid had gone into the entrance hall to welcome the newcomer.

When she saw the plate of cookies, Maka burst out laughing. Tsubaki and Kid stared at her cautiously, while Patti giggled with her for no apparent reason.

"Sorry, it's just like we've moved into a new house, with people bringing food over and all," Maka said, taking the cookies and putting them in the kitchen, before hugging her best friend.

"So, you and Soul are-" Tsubaki began nervously. Kid cut in, putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"We don't really talk about it. He cheated on her with Jaqueline, and she came seeking comfort. We started dating. That's all."

"Oh… but, is it true that you used the Death Cannon attack against him?" Tsubaki asked him. "Black* Star was telling me…" she trailed off.

"Don't believe everything he tells you. We told him to leave, and he left, right, Kid?" Maka said, nudging him in the side to provoke an answer. He nodded, his eyes growing dark.

"Yeah. But not after he broke my door down and ruined the symmetry.." he said, glaring off into the distance.

"Hey!" Maka said, shaking him a little. When she got no response, she nudged him again. He still stared off into the distance.

That was, until Maka kissed him quickly on the lips. He suddenly returned to Earth, and looked at her.

"What was that for?" He asked, sounding insulted.

"W-what?" she asked. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. She broke off again, looking at him.

"I wanted to know why that kiss was so short."

"Oh," she said, laughing. "I thought something was wrong!" And with that, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She was glad he'd grown so tall, so that she could do that.

Someone coughed from behind them quietly. They sprang apart, looking at Tsubaki guiltily. They'd forgotten that she was there.

"Hey, Maka! Kid! Hi, Tsubaki!" A voice interrupted their awkward silence. Liz appeared at the door.

"I'm taking Patti to get icecream, anyone want to come with us?"

Tsubaki almost ran out of the door, she was so glad to be out of that awkwardness. Kid sighed, kissing Maka upon the nose lightly. She smiled.

"We should go with them, so they don't think we're having sex or something." He muttered, and she laughed.

"Who cares what they think, as long as we know it's not true, right?" She asked him.

He fixed his golden gaze upon her, and his smile widened as he took in her appearance- a light, green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not what one would usually find attractive, but he found she was prettier than the clothes she wore.

"Okay, let me rephrase. We should go, so I can control myself and we don't have sex or something," he said, and she hit him lightly on the top of the head. She then turned and walked out of the room, presumably to join the girls, adding a little sway to her walk as she swung her hips.

"You're not helping!" Kid yelled after her, before grabbing his wallet- he knew she would have forgotten, and SOMEONE had to pay for the icecream- and heading out of the door after his girlfriend, two weapons, and their best friend.

**A/N: Yep. Kid's a sex maniac. Typical teenage boy. Notice I said typical- there are a few exceptions, but Kid's not one of them. ^.^ And I think Maka's worse than he is, but whatever.**

**Sooooooooo, hope you liked it! Mega short, unfortunately, but I don't have a lot of time. I don't REALLY want to fail maths, so I should do some homework. Might get the last chapter out soon.**

**This morning: **

**Me: "So, I was thinking of putting the seventh, and last chapter of Symmetrical Beauty online tonight."**

**Ri-chan: "Really? Cool." (not really interested).**

**Me: "OH, WAIT! I can't! It's a Kid fic! It has to have eight chapters!" ^.^**


	8. Kichiri Kachiri Symmetrical Ending

**A/N: Ok, I'm here again with the last chapter of Symmetrical Beauty, although I will probably find myself writing a sequel or seven. It has to be eight, people! X) lol, jokes, I'll be lucky if I write two sequels, but whatever.**

**So yeeeeeah, here it is! And I don't write lemons or anything, so I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I also recommend Sandfire Kat, who not only reviewed my story a few times, but also has written her own, AMAZING, KidxMaka series. Look her up, people!  
>Also promoting sweetsheart, as always. <strong>

Walking down the hallway of Shibusen's Death Weapon and Meister's Academy, Maka felt self-conscious and irritable. Yes, she and Kid were dating, but they didn't need to be talked about constantly.

Whispers followed the couple as they ambled down the crowded corridors, hand-in-hand. Liz stood to one side of her meister, while Patti stood on the other side of Maka.

A temporary arrangement had been reached between Kid, his girlfriend, and his meisters. Patty would become Maka's partner until she found another, more suitable match. Patty was great, if not a little over-excited, but she wasn't entirely compatible with her.

Together the group of four strolled into the Crescent Moon classroom. Having been stuck in the same class for the past few years, starting another one wasn't that difficult, and everyone always knew where to go at the start of term.

Maka glanced up at her old seat, between Soul and Tsubaki. She couldn't ignore the slight twinge of pain that twisted in her chest as she saw Jacqueline sitting in that seat, but she _could _ignore the victorious grin that was worn upon the girls' face.

_Ppft, she's welcome to him. I have Kid!_

She barely noticed as Kid slipped his arm around her waist protectively, glaring at Soul as he did so. He then steered her over to his old seat, before dropping into the one next to her- Patti's seat. Kim, being Jacqueline's meister, sat on the other side her buki, so Patti took that seat and Liz resumed her old place.

Liz looked up in a moment of surprise as Tsubaki sat on the other side of her, and Black*Star was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," Maka said, leaning across Kid to ask her best friend, "Where's the 'almighty loud one'?"

Tsubaki sighed heavily, before pointing towards the window. Maka took that to mean that he was beating up some poor kid.

"Already?" Kid asked, pulling out a notepad, ready to take any notes. "Term started seven minutes ago."

Maka stared at her boyfriend for a moment, looking innocently at him. He asked what she wanted.

"Why aren't you freaking out, it started _seven_ minutes ago," she said, giggling slightly. He hit her lightly on the top of the head playfully.

"But it's the eighth minute of term, and I'm not that obsessed with symmetry!" He replied, whining a little bit. She shrugged. Turning to face the front, she noticed her two home-class teachers staring at the new seating arrangements with a fair amount of interest.

Marie Mjolnir looked around the classroom with her singular, doe-eyed gaze, smiling at some of the students. It was evident that she was confused about the change in the seating plan, but she was too polite to ask questions. Dr. Franken Stein, however, had no such qualms.

"Why have you all changed seats?" He asked, sliding his chair over to the front of the class, and glancing at the students individually.

"Uh…" Maka began, but Jacqueline interrupted.

"Because Maka cheated on Soul and they fought. They're not paired anymore," she said.

Maka burned in her fury, and slammed her fists onto the table, standing up.

"You bitch, I never cheated on Soul! He cheated on-" Maka spat angrily, but a warm, comforting hand pulled her back into her seat. Kid's reassuring smile didn't help her, though.

"She's just jealous, because he came to me when he was upset about her being such a slut." Jacqueline informed the teachers, and the whole class drew in a breath as one.

Maka didn't hear their gasps, though, because she'd launched herself from her seat and attempted to attack the stupid bitch that had taken Soul from her. Not romantically- well, yeah, she'd loved him, but she loved Kid more- she'd probably done her a favor in that respect- but she'd taken away her buki.

Kid grabbed her around the waist just as she threw herself across the room, and pulled her back, restraining her. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti had also gotten up to stop her, but Kid was managing pretty well.

Stein turned back the screw in his head a few times until it clicked. He then, in a deadly quiet voice, asked to see the group of them out in the hallway. Marie followed the students out, casting a warning glance at the remaining students.

Kid, Soul, Maka, Jacqueline, and Tsubaki walked into the hallway. Patti and Liz stayed behind, although they wanted to support Maka. She told them she didn't need their help, and left them there.

"Now," Stein said, sitting backwards on his chair as always, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Stein," Marie cried, "Be a little more sensitive." Turning to face the students, she thought for a moment, trying to find the words to say.

"….What the hell is going on here?" She blurted. Maka sighed.

"Soul cheated on me, we fought, I left. That's all," she said, before Jacqueline could interrupt. When the other girl went to counteract what she'd said, however, Marie clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Let her finish," their teacher said.

"I went to Kid's place, then Soul came looking for me, and we fought again. I told him I hate him, and I can't work with him."

Stein listened carefully, thinking about the situation for a moment. Before either Soul or Maka could move, he threw his hands out, smacking them both in the head simultaneously.

"Ow!" the pair cried in unison. Stein smiled.

"Now, you're both being stupid. I knew becoming a couple wouldn't be good for you, partnership-wise." He stated, swiveling in his chair.

"Then.." Soul began, confused. Jacqueline snorted.

"Why did you let them get together in the first place, then?" the brunette asked.

Stein contemplated for a moment, and Marie laughed slightly, anticipating his answer. "Well, they wouldn't have listened to me if I had. This was one of those lessons they had to learn through experience."

Maka stuttered, upset, "So t-that was just a test? Nothing to you b-but a _test_?"

"No, Maka," Marie said gently, "He's saying that he knew you wouldn't last but that he couldn't have stopped you from dating."

"However," Stein interrupted, "You two need to remain partners. The balance of your souls- Maka's determined, yet studious-"

"_Boring_," muttered Jacqueline. Kid glared at her, hugging his girlfriend to him even more tightly.

"-soul, and Soul's rebellious and stubborn-"

"_stupid," _Kid supplied, and this time it was Jacqueline's turn to scowl at the Shinigami.

"Will you two shut up?- soul, are a perfect match. Keep your love lives out of it, and you'll be fine as partners." Stein finished. With that, he wheeled himself out of the hallway and back into the classroom. Marie stayed.

"I don't care what Professor Stein said. Stay away from Soul," Jacqueline hissed at Maka. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but Soul interrupted.

"Hang on- I know I screwed up, but I'm willing to work with Maka if I need to, okay?" He said, smiling a little at Maka. She glared straight back.

"I have _completely _lost trust in you, Soul, hope you're happy. But if I have to do this, I will." She snarled, before turning and grabbing Kid's hand, running back down the hallway.

She took him around the corner and sat against the wall. He slid down the wall next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped protectively around her waist again.

"I hate him, Kid. I don't know if I can work with him," Maka said to her boyfriend. He hugged her tightly, before answering.

"I know, I want to rearrange his face." He supplied. It wasn't a lie- that bastard had hurt his Maka.

"I want to rearrange his balls so he can't ever sleep with anyone again." She snapped, with more menace than she had intended.

He laughed slightly, pulling her into his lap and cradling her. Usually she'd be annoyed with such a protective gesture, but today she found it soothing. He played with some of her hair that had fallen out of her usually-neat ponytails.

"My, my, what's this? Kiddo-kun, are you skipping your first lesson of the year?" A voice called from down the hallway. Shinigami-sama appeared, hopping down the hallway like his usual, exuberant self. The fact that his son was skipping class didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"Eh?" Maka said, leaping up out of Kid's lap. Shinigami-sama simply laughed.

"Maka, you're dating. I don't care. I just wanted to see how you are, since I saw what happened in your classroom. You're papa is furious, by the way, but a quick Shinigami Noggin Chop fixed that."

"Wait, wouldn't that have made him more furious?" Kid asked. Shinigami turned his head on the side, pondering the question.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out when he wakes up. Bye!" and he left.

The two remained in silence for a little while. Maka found her way back into his lap.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. She looked up into his gold eyes.

"It doesn't matter what happens with Soul. That's up to you. But I'll be here either way, and you can always share one of my Buki's when you need to. I've discussed it with them, and they're cool with it. So just, take your-" Kid was cut off suddenly when Maka turned her head and kissed him softly.

The couple found themselves lost in the blissfulness of the kiss, and the warm comfort of their proximity.

It was times like this, when there were two, such perfectly symmetrical beings in the world, that it led one to believe that no matter what happens in real life, there would always be a chance to find the true, symmetrical beauty.

**A/N: OMG THAT'S SO FLUFFFFFFYYYYY! D: *is slightly disgusted with self for the amount of fluffiness in story*. **

**So, that completes the story Symmetrical Beauty- but I'll be quite happy to write a sequel in my spare time if that's what everyone wants! Hope it wasn't TOO sappy (lolllll) for you guys, and that you enjoyed it. That's the main thing. **

**Thankyou to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who read and reviewed! If you'd like more Kid/Maka, or some just single shot, crackish fics, check on my profile page (there are a couple there) and also check sweetsheart and Sandfire Kat. ^.^**

**Until the next time!  
><strong>

**Xx Ellie xX**


End file.
